


I will be the end of you

by VanfenyWolfein



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Resubiendo fics viejos porque YOLO
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanfenyWolfein/pseuds/VanfenyWolfein
Summary: Al fin estaba en paz consigo mismo, había hecho que Endou pagará por lo que le hizo. No le importaba ir a prisión, su alma ya estaba condenada a arder en el infierno, si es que ese lugar existía; se había condenado a un sufrimiento eterno.





	

_Dicen que la venganza y el rencor no son buenos; son sentimientos que debemos sacar del corazón, pero yo estoy a gusto con ellos._

Hiroto Kira estaba dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de vengar su ahora destrozado orgullo y corazón; estaba tan lleno de odio y rencor hacia esa persona que provocó tan atroces sentimientos en él. No solía ser así, de esa manera tan cruel, no; pero las circunstancias lo orillaron a ser así. En esa fría y oscura noche de junio, lo único que deseaba de todo corazón era poner fin a la vida de Endou Mamoru, el responsable de su actual estado de desdicha; él —el maldito bastardo, hijo de puta —que se atrevió a burlarse de sus sentimientos de amor puro, engañándole con el estúpido de Shuuya Gouenji. Aquel desgraciado que en menos de un mes logró enredar a quien era el amor de su vida, llevaban un año de casados, una despreciable criatura que se dedicó a seducir al de cabello castaño; quien resultó no ser tan imbécil como aparentaba. Enredarse con alguien de la calaña de Gouenji, es algo que no cualquiera hacía. Claro que el pelirrojo tardó dos meses en darse cuenta de ello, sin duda alguna el amor lo convirtió en un idiota, todos a su alrededor ya se habían dado cuenta; él mismo ya había visto pruebas claras de esos hechos, pero claro, su amor por Mamoru era tan grande que se negó a aceptarlo como el buen estúpido que era. Pero lo fue más este último al pensar que su querido esposo no se daría cuenta de su infidelidad. Ambos eran idiotas, cada uno a su manera, pero Hiroto a esas alturas lo era más que el otro. Bien le habían dicho, el amor no mata pero como apendeja; no obstante, tendría que esperar a vivirlo en carne propia para entender tales palabras. Lamentablemente cuando Endou decidió contarle sus aventuras con su estimado compañero, Kira ya estaba al tanto de los hechos; ya lo veía venir. Más eso no era lo que debía preocupar a Mamoru, sino los planes que su examado pelirrojo había ya orquestado en su enferma mente. Su amor siempre se había quejado de lo poco expresivo que era, pues bien, ahora le demostraría lo contrario. Era la noche perfecta para llevar a cabo sus planes, conocía perfectamente la rutina del de cabellos castaños, mucho más de lo que este podría imaginar. Se vistió como siempre lo hacía para ir a la oficina, tomó las llaves de su convertible azul y una bolsa negra que había dejado en el corredor de la entrada de su casa, en la cual ya solo él vivía. Arrojó la bolsa en el asiento del copiloto y emprendió su camino hacia su ahora víctima; para amenizar su viaje puso su álbum favorito de _Satyricon_ en el reproductor del auto, los minutos se le hacían eternos. En su mente, no dejaba de repasar su plan una y otra vez: llegar a la secundaria Raimon y esperar a que saliera de una de sus dichosas reuniones —que ya lo habían hartado desde antes de toda esa situación—, acercarse a él para platicar con la intención de hacer las paces, convencerlo de ir a tomar un café y después ofrecerle llevarlo hasta el departamento que ahora compartía con Gouenji. Obviamente lo último no sucedería, allí es cuando pondría en práctica el resto de sus ideas, lo llevaría hasta el lugar que había preparado con muchísimo esmero para tan especial ocasión; el cual se ubicaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Todo fue más fácil de lo que había pensado, en ese momento ya se dirigía, supuestamente, a dejar a Endou hasta su hogar. Ambos permanecían callados, a pesar de que ya habían arreglado sus diferencias y quedado como buenos amigos aparentemente; lo cual le resultaba gratificante al chico de cabello castaño, ya que aún sentía aprecio por el pelirrojo. Endou ya se imaginaba el escándalo que armaría su actual pareja; si bien, iba pensando en las excusas que le daría. Algo que resultaba natural en su persona. Volteó brevemente a mirar al pelirrojo, quien extrañamente sonreía de una manera un poco extraña para su acompañante, le devolvió el gesto rápidamente para después fijar otra vez su vista en el camino que tenían por delante. Antes de llegar a la zona residencial, tomó una desviación; esto tomó por sorpresa al castaño quien de inmediato empezó a protestar, preguntándole a dónde lo llevaba. No obtuvo una respuesta verbal, solo otra sonrisa que  ahora le pareció macabra. A pesar de los gritos de protesta de Mamoru, Hiroto siguió con su camino; el otro le jaloneó del saco, insistiéndole que lo llevara a casa. Evidentemente el pelirrojo no tenía intención de obedecerle. Al contrario, aceleró aún más, matando casi del susto a su pareja; soltó una carcajada, divertido de ver lo asustado que estaba el castaño. Le resultaba peculiarmente gracioso verle así, tan atemorizado como un conejo cuando está frente a su depredador. Pudo ver que los ojos de Endou estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero no le importó; él había pasado noches enteras llorando por su maldita culpa, como para que ahora le mostrase consideración alguna. No se la merecía, simplemente no merecía semejante acto de bondad. Le haría ver los daños que había provocado en su ser con su traición. Mientras el otro le rogaba insistentemente que prescindiera de cualquiera que fuesen sus planes, él solo reía al verlo suplicarle. Lástima que ya era muy tarde, el mal ya estaba hecho y desde el instante que le había confesado su infidelidad,  Mamoru había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Prefirió dejar de gritar, ya sentía su garganta demasiado irritada como para seguir y porque dudaba que el otro le escuchara debido al alto volumen de la música; se quedó mirando fijamente la extraña bolsa negra que el pelirrojo llevaba sobre su regazo.  Se preguntaba qué clase de cosas llevaba en ella, tenía mucho miedo de lo que fuera a suceder después. Temía que Hiroto hubiese perdido la cordura y fuese a hacerle daño, lo cual no era errado y él lo sabía perfectamente; simplemente quería pensar que era una broma de mal gusto. Repetía dichas palabras una y otra vez en su mente, en un vano intento de convencerse a sí mismo de que así eran las cosas; sabía a la perfección que las intenciones de su ex marido no eran para nada buenas. Maldecía el momento en el que se le ocurrió aceptar su invitación, debió haberlo sospechado ¿cómo pudo confiar fácilmente en él? Si le preguntara eso al pelirrojo, este sin dudarlo le diría que por idiota. Tal como le había sucedido a él. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba condenado a lo que fuese a ser su castigo, su tormento; pensó en abrir la puerta y aventarse sin importarle si se lesionaba, pero desistió. Sabía que Hiroto no descansaría hasta hacer de su existencia algo miserable, en ese momento estaba plenamente consciente de que la locura se había apoderado de él. Mamoru se torturaba a sí mismo al imaginar el tipo de cosas que el otro le haría, mientras que el aludido lo único que hacía era revivir en su mente el día en que su adorado Endou le confesó la verdad.

_Había sido un día más aburrido, como siempre, uno más de estar encerrado en una reunión por más de cuatro horas; por lo que lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa, darse un baño y dormir. No obstante, había algo que le carcomía por dentro, una duda que no le dejaba en paz por más que hiciera otras cosas. Desde hacía varios días que notaba a su esposo bastante extraño, su actitud hacia él no era la de costumbre. Parecía como si a Endou le hubiese dejado de importar su relación, como si lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer le diera igual; al inicio creyó que se debía al exceso de trabajo, sabía que ser entrenador de un grupo de adolescentes podría llegar a ser una tarea bastante complicada. Sin embargo, le seguía resultando raro su comportamiento, Mamoru evadía sus preguntas sobre su trabajo; siempre le daba una excusa: estaba cansado, no tenía tiempo, tenía que salir, etc. Más prefería no insistirle ya que en el pasado eso había provocado varias discusiones entre ellos e incluso por una de esas peleas se habían separado por un tiempo. Hiroto le había prometido cambiar, dejar a un lado sus absurdos celos y confiar más en él, mientras que su esposo le pidió que no hiciera esos cambios porque dejaría de ser él mismo y que esas actitudes eran lo que más amaba de él. El pelirrojo insistió en que trataría de dejar esa conducta tan infantil y se comportaría con más madurez; después de todo, ya estaban casados no tenía de qué dudar. O al menos eso había pensado. Se había dado cuenta de que este había empezado a publicar mensajes muy extraños en sus redes sociales, hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaba esa persona; cuánto disfrutaba su compañía. Trató de ignorar dichas publicaciones, aunque en el fondo sentía que algo no andaba bien, que eso no era algo normal. Si bien, cuando le preguntó el motivo de aquellos comentarios, el castaño le dijo que se trataba de un buen amigo; “podrán gustarme muchas personas, pero al único que amo es a ti”, fue la respuesta final que le dio y eso bastó  para aplacar su preocupación por unos días. En uno de sus descansos de la oficina, salió a tomar un café con su asistente y mejor amigo, Midorikawa Ryuuji, y le contó todo lo que ocurría. Este simplemente le dijo que le estaban viendo la cara de idiota y que cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiese mandado al diablo desde hace mucho tiempo; que se necesitaba estar muy ciego para no darse cuenta de que le estaba siendo infiel. El pelirrojo rechazó tal afirmación de inmediato, para él la infidelidad era algo impensable; no creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, Mamoru sabía muy bien que eso era algo que él jamás le perdonaría. Su corazón se negó a aceptar ese hecho, por más que su lado lógico le decía que había algo de verdad en las palabras de su amigo._

_Los días pasaron y esa duda regresó a acecharlo, más fuerte que nunca; su esposo llegaba aun más tarde y a veces ni llegaba a dormir, pero no decía nada, se quedaba callado. “Seguramente se ha quedado en casa de Kidou”, se decía  a sí mismo para tranquilizarse; más no daba resultado. Cuando amanecía y finalmente llegaba a casa, él ni siquiera le cuestionaba. Lo dejaba que se quedara a descansar mientras él se iba a la oficina, donde Ryuuji le repetía las mismas palabras que en días anteriores le había dicho. Incluso llegó a pelearse con el de cabellos verdes porque creyó que lo decía con intenciones de separarlos, ya que desde que eran jóvenes este había mostrado interés hacia él. Obviamente Midorikawa negó que esa fuera su meta, al contrario, él solo quería ayudarle; quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba metido en una relación autodestructiva. En la que solo él reconocía sus errores y hacía un intento por cambiar para bien, una donde era él quien daba más y recibía menos que eso. Pero no había manera humana de hacerle entrar en razón, estaba aferrado a la idea de que si eso pasaba era por su culpa; por no ser un buen esposo, por hacer berrinches por cualquier cosa, por no ser tan cariñoso como Mamoru quisiera. Todo, absolutamente todo era su jodida culpa, al menos en su mente. No es que exentara al de cabellos castaños de cometer errores, no, simplemente creía que eso pasaba porque él no valoraba los esfuerzos que su pareja hacía para satisfacer sus caprichos. Endou por su parte, empezaba a evadirlo cada día más; ignoraba los mensajes que le enviaba que no eran más que un “buenos días”. Llegó a deprimirse un poco por eso, pero trataba de amedrentar su tristeza saliendo con Shirou Fubuki, quien recientemente se había convertido en alguien muy cercano a él, se habían empezado a llevar mejor gracias a que solían conversar en las noches en alguna de sus redes sociales. Él chico de cabellos grises también le decía lo mismo que Ryuuji, le aconsejaba que pensara bien las cosas, si en verdad valía la pena seguir con su relación; quizá se lo decía por experiencia, solo Shirou lo sabía. A Endou no parecía afectarle al inicio, aunque después empezó a dar señales de que sí lo hacía; fue cuando le dijo que ambos tenían derecho a tener sus propios amigos, no había nada de malo en ello. A Mamoru no pareció agradarle escuchar eso, pero no discutieron más sobre el asunto. No obstante, esas raras publicaciones empezaron a aumentar en periodicidad, hace unos días había publicado una fotografía de Shuuya diciendo que él era la persona por la que se moría; acto que le descolocó por completo, pero optó por ignorarle y no comentar. Pero el de cabellos castaños no pensaba dos veces antes de preguntarle las razones por las que él publicaba cosas “extrañas”, según él, solo porque le descuidaba unos momentos y le reñía que fuera tan infantil, tan inmaduro en ese sentido. Solo lograba confundirse aún más, no entendía las actitudes de su marido. Hasta que la bomba finalmente explotó._

_—¿Qué pasa contigo, Mamoru? ¿A qué se deben esos mensajes extraños? —le preguntó sin más aquel fin de semana, domingo para ser exacto, cuando no soportó más esas dudas—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme con eso? —le insistió al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, ya había sido demasiado paciente para su gusto y no estaba dispuesto a ser ignorado._

_—¿Recuerdas que el viernes salí con Gouenji? —le cuestionó, él solo respondió que sí—. Bien, no sé cómo decírtelo; pero, él y nos besamos… y no fue solo una vez. — confesó al fin el castaño._

_—Ya sospechaba algo así —le respondió tranquilamente, aunque por dentro sentía que moría del enojo y la decepción—. Sí sabías que harías algo así ¿por qué demonios me pediste regresar contigo? No debiste pedir una segunda oportunidad, sí sabías que no cumplirías con tu parte._

_—Tal vez no sabes como soy realmente, tal vez no sabes muchas cosas de mí porque yo no te las he contado, nunca hice promesas de ningún tipo porque no las cumplo —trató de justificarse Endou— Y te amo demasiado, pero si voy a "ceder" ante alguna persona que me guste y voy a estar haciendo esto...es mejor que terminemos, lo siento._

_—Solo espero que yo no sea culpable de algo similar, no podría vivir sabiendo que fui culpable de que terminaras tu relación anterior, solamente para estar conmigo —contestó llanamente._

_—Pues, de hecho, así fue; por ti terminé con Yuuki —al escuchar esto apretó los puños con coraje—. Más no te preocupes algún día el karma les hará justicia a ti y a él. Ya una vez me cobró todo lo que hice._

_—Eso no lo dudo y quizá sea ahora a mí a quien le esté cobrando sus errores —le dijo tratando de sonar calmado—. Espero que seas feliz con Gouenji ahora y lo mejor será que evitemos todo contacto. No me interesa ser tu amigo o algo así, todo lo que desees arreglar sobre el divorcio lo tratarás con mis abogados —se despidió, saliendo de su estudio._

_El día que Endou fue por sus cosas, él prefirió no estar; quería evitar verlo, tener que escuchar su voz. Sabía de sobra que no se contendría y terminaría peleando con él, hasta llegar incluso a la violencia física. Kidou al saber de su separación, de inmediato le buscó para tratar de animarlo; le dijo que le entendía y que si las cosas habían pasado de esa manera, era porque le esperaba algo mejor. No merecía a una persona que no estuviera dispuesta a lidiar con sus inseguridades, ya que todos las tenían, merecía a alguien mejor; un hombre que le amara por lo que él era y no por lo que gustaría que fuese. Le recalcó que si Mamoru de verdad le hubiera amado, no se habría fijado en alguien más. Suspiró pesadamente ante tales palabras y le agradeció su preocupación por él. Le prometió que saldría adelante y que sería feliz, de ahora en adelante, por sus propios medios; todos sus amigos notaron su cambio y días después recibió un mensaje de Fubuki en el que este le decía que debía quedarle claro que no se debe depender de alguien para ser feliz. Sonrío al leer esa frase, no obstante, seguía sintiendo que no podía dejar las cosas así; que Endou Mamoru debía de pagar por lo que había hecho y no tenía ganas de esperar a que el tiempo se encargara de pasarle factura. Eso lo condujo a tomar aquella decisión fatal para ambos._

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para bajar a Endou que le miraba aún más aterrorizado. Hiroto forcejeó un poco para hacerlo descender del vehículo; pero si no quería hacerlo por las buenas, entonces lo sería por las malas. Tuvo que darle un puñetazo que dejó a Mamoru lo suficientemente aturdido para que el pelirrojo lo llevase al interior del edificio. Antes de abrir la puerta del viejo caserón que había hallado hace unas semanas, se cercioró de que no hubiera señales de alguien por allí; aunque si lo hubiese habido esa persona moriría después. Abrió y cerró rápidamente con llave, siempre teniendo la precaución de sujetar firmemente al castaño para evitar que intentara defenderse. Lo llevo a rastras hasta una habitación ubicada en el segundo piso, al inicio el castaño se rehusaba a subir, pero fue obligado por el de ojos verdes a hacerlo. Durante su breve trayecto, la ahora víctima no dejaba de suplicarle a su captor que le dejará ir; le prometía mudarse de ciudad, incluso irse a otro país junto con Gouenji y que ni siquiera levantaría cargos en su contra. Lo único que le pedía era que lo dejara libre, que no le lastimase. Demasiado tarde. Hiroto estaba muy decidido a llevar a cabo su cruel venganza, ya que era el único modo de que él se deshiciera de todo el odio y rencor que carcomían su alma día tras día. Una vez en el cuarto, el pelirrojo lo colocó sobre una mesa, no sin antes quitarle su camisa y colocarle cinta en la boca para evitar que gritara, puso la bolsa sobre él y sacó una cadena con la que ató por el abdomen a Mamoru al mueble; poniendo un candado para asegurarle. Después repitió el proceso para atar sus piernas y el pecho; jaló otra mesita alta y sobre esta coloco un extraño estuche que al extenderlo dejó ver que no eran otra cosa más que instrumental para cirugías. Sonrío al ver su valiosa adquisición, le había costado un poco comprar eso sin parecer sospechoso, después de todo él era alguien reconocido en todo Japón. Su excusa para el dependiente del negocio fue que necesitaba los instrumentos para su trabajo de taxidermia, ya que recientemente se había iniciado en ello como un hobby. Aunque no era del todo mentira, pondría en práctica sus pocos conocimientos al respecto en su adorado ex esposo; nadie pudo haber sido mejor conejillo de Indias que él, una persona a la que amó hace tiempo y ahora odiaba con todo su corazón. Después tomó un CD de la bolsa y le colocó en el pequeño reproductor que también compró especialmente para esa ocasión, era el mismo que vino escuchando todo el camino; de acuerdo con él, era la mejor música para inspirarse. Endou solo miraba los movimientos del pelirrojo y escuchaba como cantaba algunas frases de la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento. Ahora más que antes, estaba plenamente seguro de que no saldría con vida de ese sitio; ya lo había pensado, pero ahora no le quedaba ni la menor duda de ello. Moriría esa noche a manos de la persona que más le amo en su vida. Ese era el precio a pagar por su traición.

—Y bien, mi querido Mamoru ¿qué te parece esto? ¿Te gusta? —le inquirió con una sonrisa, Endou se dio cuenta de que se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora vestía un conjunto negro, playera de manga larga y pantalón, sin contar que usaba unos guantes como los utilizados para revisiones médicas—. Ups, olvidé que no puedes responderme —añadió muy divertido por ver el gesto de miedo que tenía el castaño ya al borde del llanto—. ¿Quieres que te dejé ir? ¿Eso es lo que quieres, amor?

Endou movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—¿Para qué? ¡¿Para qué te largues con ese malnacido de Gouenji?! ¡Jamás, jamás volverás con él! —le gritó de repente, dejándose llevar por su enojo y odio. Tomó un bisturí y le acercó al rostro de Endou, arrodillándose para acomodarse mejor junto a él—. Yo no quería hacer esto, Mamoru, y lo sabes; pero te lo has ganado a pulso. Yo soy una buena persona, solo que tú me has hecho de enojar—. Le dijo con falsa compasión, pasando el filo del utensilio en su mejilla izquierda—. Retiraría la cinta para que me respondieras, pero sé que gritarás y no querrás que te corte la lengua por ello ¿o sí? —el castaño abrió los ojos muy asustado y negó de inmediato—. ¿Prometes no gritar? ¿Sí? Entonces la removeré —y con un rápido movimiento le quitó la cinta de la boca.

—Déjame ir, Hiroto, por favor. Te lo suplico, no me hagas daño, no me lastimes —hablo el de cabellos castaños con lágrimas en los ojos—. No era mi intención traicionarte. Prometo dejar a Gouenji y regresar contigo; pero, de verdad, déjame libre.

—Oh, claro, volverías conmigo. ¿Sabes cuánto odio ser tratado como plato de segunda mesa? —expresó Hiroto molesto—. Estoy harto de ser siempre tu segunda opción. ¿Creías que eso me haría perdonarte y permitirte vivir? ¡Estás en un puto error si crees que me tragó ese maldito cuento! —gritó, cortando la mejilla de Mamoru—. Además tengo muchos planes para ti;  bueno, no tantos, solo tengo uno, pero prometo que será divertido. ¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que me gusta la taxidermia? Creo que no. Siempre quise ponerla en práctica, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta, hasta hoy. ¡¿Acaso eso no es genial?! —le expuso muy animado—. ¡Serás el primero en probar mis habilidades en la materia! Así como fuiste el primero en muchas otras cosas más, quizá después lo haga con Gouenji. Aunque honestamente no me gustaría tener su corazón. ¡Qué asco!

—Estás demente, Hiroto, te descubrirán y terminarás en prisión. ¿Así es como quieres terminar tus días? —le preguntó Endou  con tristeza—. Te desconozco, eres tan distinto…

—¿Me desconoces? Oh, vamos, Mamoru, estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Yo tampoco terminé de conocerte en el poco tiempo que estuvimos casados. Nunca imaginé que fueses casi como una puta, ofreciéndote al primero que te resultara atractivo; yo podré tener muchos defectos, pero jamás podrán tacharme de eso. En fin, ¿por dónde debería comenzar? —cuestionó, bajando el bisturí por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho—. ¿Debería empezar por quitarte un riñón? —le dijo, llevando el afilado instrumento a su abdomen. Endou pudo sentir la frialdad del metal contra su piel, estremeciéndose al contacto.

—¿Por qué tanta frialdad, Kira? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia mí? ¿De verdad, te cuesta tanto superar tu pasado?

—¡Cállate, maldita perra! —le gritó, dándole una bofetada para después cortar otro trozo de cinta y ponérselo en la boca nuevamente—. Oh, claro; también pensarás que estoy loco, puede que tengas razón. Tal vez si estoy un poco chiflado, pero eso es lo de menos —soltó una carcajada que le heló la sangre a Endou—. No, no, tengo una mejor idea; te abriré y sacaré el primer órgano que encuentre —acto seguido, empezó a hacer una incisión de la manera más profunda que le fue posible. Cuando hubo cortado lo que consideró suficiente, introdujo sus dedos, palpando los tejidos—. Creo que necesito cortar más, pero esto no me es de mucha utilidad —arrojó el instrumento y buscó la bolsa para sacar un cuchillo que llevó de su casa. No tenía pensado usarlo para eso, pero era más efectivo para hacer cortes profundos. O al menos esa era su opinión.

Endou se retorcía de dolor, era más de lo que podía soportar. Jamás cruzó por su mente que el pelirrojo fuese capaz de cometer tales atrocidades. Creyó que podría hacer muchas otras cosas, menos lo que estaba haciéndole en ese momento. Estaba al borde de quedar inconsciente, prácticamente podía ver todos y cada uno de los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos. Cuando se conocieron, enamorándose a primera vista el uno del otro; cuando le pidió salir con él y en esa misma cita le robó su primer beso. Hasta llegar al momento en el que le pidió casarse con él y Hiroto aceptó emocionado su propuesta; aquella ceremonia en la que el juez les declaró esposos, las felicitaciones de sus amigos. Sus deseos de adoptar un niño en el futuro, quizás mudarse de ciudad. Viajar como una hermosa familia a otras ciudades, otros países; siempre juntos ellos dos y su hijo. Pero claro, Gouenji, su viejo amor, tenía que regresar y hacerle perder la cabeza por él nuevamente. Él que había sido su primer amor, fue quien le hizo cambiar de parecer respecto a su matrimonio. Sin embargo, a pesar de que consideraba que era más feliz con Shuuya, se arrepentía en ese momento de haber caído nuevamente en sus redes. Deseaba poder regresar en el tiempo y evitar su separación de Kira, todo para no vivir el sufrimiento que el otro ahora le infligía. Sinceramente prefería morir a seguir siendo atormentado de eso modo. Suponía que con sus acciones, Hiroto le demostraba su dolor interno. Ahora comprendía lo mucho que él le amó y que fue un idiota al cambiarlo por alguien que solo le demostraba su “amor” a escondidas de los demás. Gouenji resultó ser peor que Hiroto en ese aspecto, el pelirrojo que, a pesar de sus celos, le demostraba abiertamente su cariño; contrario al otro que literalmente le hacía esconderse para mostrarse su amor, así fuera solo un beso. Le dolía pensar que quizás era solo un juguete para Shuuya, quizás el karma le cobraba así su coquetería con otros; el no haber valorado el amor que el pelirrojo le ofreció a manos llenas. Cerró los ojos, esperando que le asestara el golpe final, que finalmente Kira se dignara a acabar con su agonía. Pudo sentir como le efectuaba una cortada más profunda para meter su mano y sacar lo primero que encontrara. De un momento a otro, sintió como gotas de agua caían en su pecho, abrió los ojos con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban y pudo ver que esas gotas no eran otra cosa más que las lágrimas de Hiroto quien ahora estaba sobre él. No pudo evitar llorar también al ver en ese estado; sus manos llenas de sangre, incluso su ropa negra ya estaba manchada, su cabello rojo alborotado y, sobre todo, la profunda tristeza mezclada con odio que su mirada transmitía. Esto último le dejaba claro que estaba confundiendo y que probablemente en el fondo estaba arrepentido de haber llegado a ese extremo. De un momento a otro, sintió una punzada en su pecho lo que provocó que cerrara los ojos momentáneamente; cuando los abrió se percató de que ese dolor fue provocado por una puñalada que el pelirrojo le asestó, vio el objeto punzocortante lleno de sangre y apretó los ojos, dejando que sus lágrimas salieran.

—Te odio —susurró Hiroto—. Te odio por haberme destruido, por ser el causante del dolor que siento ahora —le dijo sin dejar de llorar—. ¡Te odio por haber sido mi primer y único amor! ¡Te odio, te odio con todo mi corazón Endou Mamoru! ¡Las escorias como tú, no deben vivir! ¡Te odio, te odio! —empezó a gritarle y apuñalarle a la vez, cada que le gritaba esa frase era una puñalada que le propinaba. Al final dejó de gritar y se limitó a apuñalarle una y otra vez, hasta que Endou quedó perdió el conocimiento y él agotó todas sus fuerzas—. Te odio, Mamoru, te odio por haberte amado tanto —le dijo finalmente para dejarse caer sobre el cadáver de su antiguo amor. Al fin estaba en paz consigo mismo, había hecho que Endou pagará por lo que le hizo. No le importaba ir a prisión, su alma ya estaba condenada a arder en el infierno, si es que ese lugar existía; se había condenado a un sufrimiento eterno. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día ambos se reunieran en ese sitio y al fin fueran felices por toda la eternidad.


End file.
